dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Albion the White
Albion the White is the rival of Ddraig the Mighty, the only Dragon to be able to combat the Crimson Dragon. He is one of the antagonists in The Dragon's Little Nun. History Appearance Albion's first form took the shape of a Blue and White scaled Dragon with a Wyvern body (Two wings and Two Legs). He had lived most of his life in this form until he was defeated by Ddraig and 'died'. His second form is that of a massive dragon with two arms to grapple with his enemy's and his wing's had scales in more shades of blue than before. Personality Albion is a calculating, thoughtful, cool headed Dragon, not able to be angered quickly and when he speaks, he is able to calm humanoid beings to think rationally. This has allowed Albion to live Peacefully with the races of the Humans, Devils and Angels as a Scholar and Researcher until his 'death'. When in combat, the White Dragon is silent, not speaking in the slightest, keeping his distance until he learns how is opponent battles and then adjusting to combat the fighting style accordingly. Powers and Abilities * Immense Strength: Albion is able to go blow for blow with Ddraig the Mighty. This strength is from battling Great Wyrms of Frost and lesser Dragon. * Reflecting Scales: Albion's scales are able to reflect magical energies and the emerald flames of Ddraig, the only downside is that the scales will fall off after they turn black from overuse. * Muscle strength reduction Venom: ''Albion produces a venom that causes anyone bitten to loose half or more of their muscle strength. This effect can be combined with Albion's magic to make it so the bitten victim also looses half of their strength, be it magical, physical and mental. * ''Magic Abilities: Albion is able to use magic to increase his strength and power, though this will cause havoc with his scales and weaken them so they can't reflect attacks very well. * Ice Manipulation: Albion is able to manipulate Ice at will, going as far as to make a ice clone version of himself to fight his enemy's if necessary. * Ice Flame Breath: Albion breaths a fire that is so cold that it will freeze and kill anything that is not a Greater Dragon or above (Ddraig the Mighty) in about 4 seconds. The temperature of this fire is ''-6,500,000'' ''°F ''which cannot exist in the real world in any way. * Flight: Albion is able to fly with his wings at near supersonic speeds. * Cell regeneration and Resurrection: A one time ability, Albion is able to regrow his body and return from the dead once. This ability is used after his defeat and 'death' by Ddraig the Mighty years before the Crimson Terror took the Crimson Mountain. Weaknesses Black Iron Arrows: Arrows made from the iron from the Fallen people of the Misty Forest Realm and cooled in the blood of the flying serpents called Samael's. This weapon will instantly kill a dragon as the blood it was cooled in is a deadly poison to Dragon kind. Crystal Lust: Albion, like all Dragon kind, has Treasure Lust, his being crystals of immense value such as Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Ruby's etc. etc. Trivia * Albions first and second forms are based on Neo Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon from YU-GI-OH! Category:Gojira126 Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Dragons Category:Nunverse